Question: Convert $1\ \dfrac{7}{23}$ to an improper fraction.
Solution: ${1}\ {\dfrac{7}{23}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${1} + {\dfrac{7}{23}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $23$ as the fractional part ${1} \times \dfrac{23}{23} = {\dfrac{23}{23}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{23}{23}} + {\dfrac{7}{23}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{23}{23}} + {\dfrac{7}{23}} = \dfrac{30}{23}$